Hurricane
Hurricane will be a Human-Bionicle crossover Epic written my member Kini Hawkeye. The entire epic is a multi part songfic, and centers around the travels of the last two humans alive, Toa Liara and Neyru, as the travel through the underground world of Mata Nui in search of an answer, or a way to stop Nature's wrath from striking the last haven on earth. Excerpt As i have no intention of revealing the plot, you will get a fraction of the Prologue, to better explain the general setting of the Epic. - Kini It could be argued that any storm is an ugly one, that the darkness that hugs the ground while rain pours, unstoppable, to form rivers and puddles along the ground. But there are also those that understand that a storm is one of nature’s purest, most beautiful, creations. The ripples in the black surface of the storm cloud as other clouds merge with it, the lightning that flashes down, creating beautiful natural displays of light. Yes, a storm is beautiful, but it is also Mother Nature’s greatest show of rage and power. With it, she eradicated homes, set fires, and threw entire islands full of people unto the sea... With it she destroyed our world. If I were like the rest of my people, I would cry, wondering what I did to deserve losing my home, my family, my life. But am not... I will not, for the answer is plain to see. As our technology advanced we began to care less for Mother Nature, perfectly content to simply squat in our own luxury, until such time as death took us. The end started with the implants. At first, they were rare... black market stuff. They augmented your body with cybernetics, making you stronger, faster, and able to endure twice as much as the human body ever could. Over time, we saw change. Those implanted became more and more robotic as time progressed, in time becoming biological --more robot that human. And that’s when it started – with the creation of the largest underground city ever, based in the middle of the Atlantic. For some odd reason, it had been shaped to look like a giant robot, and within it were entire new islands, a world beneath the waves. And as the surface world was destroyed by the might of Nature and her Storms, more and more of us travelled to what has now been dubbed Mata-Nui. For over ten thousand years I have held this knowledge within my heart, praying for the release of my soul. I am the last of my kind... a Toa in heart and mind, not body. All exits have been blocked; the surface world is no more. And even now, as I don my armour for the last time, these same forces work against Mata Nui... I only pray I complete my task before it hits. -Toa Neyru Trivia *Kini Hawkeye used a banner for two days, advertising the Epic's planned coming in Fall 2010. *The story continues, and expands, on a long tradition of the author to secretly, or in this case, not so secretly, place humans into the bionicle world. *Hurricane is the name of the song by 30 Seconds to Mars that the Epic was based off of. *Each line of said song has some sort of significance during the actual story. Category:Epics